Los Vengadores en la era Sengoku
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Tony Stark a construido una maquina para poder viajar al mundo de Thor, pero las cosas se salen de control por causas desconocidas y él y Pepper viajan a un mundo totalmente diferente al suyo, donde ahi solo hay guerras. Ahora Tony debe arreglarselas para poder volver a su época. Pero él no estara solo, resiviera la ayuda de un grupo peculiar.
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

—Esto no va a salir bien, nada bien...—replicó una vez más Pepper, junto a ella estaban Bruce y Steve que la miraron con cansancio. Natasha simplemente la ignoro.

Ya había pasado un año desde que los Vengadores habían salvado a Manhattan (y al mundo), un año desde que el proyecto "A casa de Thor", como lo habia denominado el sr. Stark, ahora estaba finalizado.

IronMan desde las profundidades del agua ponia los ultimos cables, para que la nueva maquina de Tony sea totalmente biologica y saludable. Todo a pedido de Pepper, obviamente Tony no pudo decirle que no a su novia. Una vez todo listo IronMan salio del agua para diriguirse a la nueva Torre Stark, que habia quedado mejor que la anterior y esta era más resistente. Una vez que Tony llego a la Torre ni se molesto en molesto en sacarse el traje metalico pues estaba más emocionado en activar su nuevo "juguete" que otra cosa.

—Hasta que llegas Stark, ya pensaba yo que te habias retraido al plan que teniamos... —le dijo Steve con burla, Tony decidio ignorarlo.

—Oigan...—dijo Bruce— No seria mejor decirle esto a Fury, yo creo que deberia estar aqui con nosotros, si él se entera por otros...—decía él preocupado.

—Tranquilo Banner, él lo sabra...—le dijo Tony mirando su maquina transportadora— Algun día—murmuro por ultimo.

—Tony...—le susurro Pepper estando a su lado— ¿No crees que es peligroso todo esto, jugar asi con algo que encontraste del traje Thor? Por favor, no hagas esto. Tengo un mal presentimiento...—le decía la rubia, pero el egocentrico millonario no la escuchaba.

La maquina teletransportadora llevaria a todos hacia el mundo de Thor, pero Pepper no esta segura de esto y desde el comienzo le dijo a Tony que esto era una locura. Ya que el mundo de Thor solo era para lo dioses y no seria bueno que simple mortales fueran a tal lugar. Pero Tony no escuchaba, él unico que compartia tal pensamiento era Bruce Banner, ya que Steve resulto ser tan ambisioso como Tony, ellos se habían echo muy amigos y ambos fueron los que planearon la maquina transportadora.

En una de sus tantas visitas, Pepper se había quedado todo un día con Bruce, ganandose asi los celos de Tony. Por esa razón, el sr. Stark no lo incluia mucho en esto.

—Vamos a ver que puede hacer este bebé—dijo Tony con grandeza creyendose la victoria de su lado, activo la maquina Teletrasportadora.

Pero un segundo luego de encendida deseo haber escuchado a Pepper.

Miles de relampagos azules fueron disparadas por doquier, destruyendo todo a su paso, pues para mala suerte de Tony, la nueva Torre fue construida para que esta sea indestructible desde afuera y no desde dentro, Tony ya convertido en IronMan puso a Pepper detrás de él para protegerla con su armadura.

Bruce miro con espanto, no queria hacer lo que tenia en mente, pero Natasha y Steve estaban aqui y debía detruir la estupida maquina de la que desde un principio Papper y él estaban en desacuerdo. A si que con ese pensamiento dejó que la furia lo invadiese y se conviertio en el Increible Hulk, puso detras suyo a sus amigos y con un rujido trato de romper la maquina cuando sin previo aviso los rayos gamas azules le dieron directo a IronMan que en un vano intento trato de proteger a Papper, ella tambien fue afectada por el rayo y ambos fueron lamentablemente absorvidos por la Teletransportadora.

—¡Tony, Pepper! —grito el Capitan, luego todo quedo en un sepulcral silencio.


	2. Chapter 2: Un mal encuentro

Oscuro. Destellos azulados y lilas golpeaban la armadura de Iron Man con fuerza. Tony desde dentro de su traje estaba ya muy nervioso, él estaba protegiendo a Pepper de los rayos que poco a poco iban quitandole fuerzas al traje metalico, ambos estaban flotando, el joven Stark no sabía como manejar la situación, si fuera por él, iria volando a hipervelocidad para buscar una posible salida, pero la peliroja esta aqui con él y debia cuidarla, él la metio en esto y se sintia culpable, Pepper temblaba entre sus metalicos brazos, hacia mucho frío alli. De pronto una gran luz pudo verse de fondo, era muy intensa y reflejaba ¿Calor?.

—¿Crees que sea una salida, Tony? —le dijo Pepper en un susurro, la mirada fría de IronMan la vio a los ojos, ocultando asi la mirada preocupada de Stark.

—La verdad no lo se—le dijo— Pero no perdemos nada con averiguarlo, Srta. Potts es mejor que se sostenga fuerte, no me gustaría que se resvalase y se perdiera en este avismo sin fondo y sin television —bromeo Tony y Pepper deseo golpearlo por su inmadurez.

Iron Man se propulso hacia la calida luz, antes de llegar a ella y atravesarla Tony sujeto más fuerte a Pepper, acercandola a él. Atravesaron juntos la gran luz calida, Pepper habia cerrado muy fuerte sus ojos, Tony igual. Este los abrio de apoco viendo que se encontraba volando sobre un pequeño bosque, aterrizo sin ningua dificultad pero cansado y apoyo suavemente a la chica sobre el humedo cesped, Pepper respingo suavemente al sentir la humedad entre sus piernas desnudas. (llevaba un short).

—Ya puedes abrior los ojos Potts... —le dijo la voz de Iron Man para ser la de Tony luego.

—Pero-—Pepper abrio los encontrandose con arboles, arbustos y canto de aves— ¿Donde se supone que estamos?—pregunto ella mientras se levantaba de donde estaba.

—Se que soy el genio más codiciado del mundo pero, no tengo todas las repuestas ¿Sabias? —dijo el con sarcasmo, mientras la armadura de Iron Man abandonaba su cuerpo y se convertia en una practica (y ridicula, segun Pepper) mochila de hierro, la chica suspiro y tomo suavemente la mano de Tony mirando nerviosa la zona, algo en todo esto no andaba bien, habia mucho silencio para su gusto y Stark lo noto, a él tambien le parecia muy extraño, Pepper saca su Blackberry y se da cuenta de algo que casi hace que se le pare el corazón.

—¡Aaaaahhaha! —grito con horror y Tony la miro preocupado mientras la sujetaba de los hombros.

—Pepper ¿Que te sucede? ¿Que tienes? ¿Te pasas a ver? ¿Te duele algo? —le pregunto mientras la ajitaba suavemente.

—No tengo señal...—dijo ella triste mientras le mostraba su telefono a Stark, este rodo los ojos y suspiro sacando todo el aire que anteriormente habia introducido de una.

—Ni si quiera con los robots de Hammer gritaste asi y lo haces con un tonto telefono?—le reprocha Tony, Pepper lo mira conmovida por la madurez que tuvo él— Ademas, gritaste igual que cuando yo...—estaba por decir el pervertido empresario cuando la chica lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Ni se atreva Sr. Stark _Y el tonto tenia que arruinarlo_—penso ella cuando el rugido de un animal retumbo en todo el peque;o bosque— ¿Que fue eso? —pregunto ella mientras se ponia detras de Tony buscando proteccion.

—Ya te dije, que yo no tengo todas las respuestas... —dijo Tony mientras volvia a ponerse a IronMan— Pero se, que eso no es nada bueno —decia la fria voz de la armadura.

De pronto detras de unos grandes arboles, una serpiente gigantesca color rojo, con patas a los costados de su cabeza y ojos saltones negros (N/A: Parecida a una cazadora de alma de Kikyo) volo sobre ellos, Iron Man sostuvo entre sus brazos a Pepper y volo lejos del youkai, pero este al ver la llamativa y brillante armadura fue tras ella, el demonio tenia la misma velocidad que IronMan y Tony hacia lo posible por esquivar las mordidas del gusano gigante, pero en unos de sus descuidos, el youkai golpeo a Tony haciendolo caer rudamente hacia el suelo, en ese momento Pepper se safo de los brazos del caballero metalico haciendo una peligrosa caida libre, Tony (que por la pesada armadura) fue el primero en tocar tierra y miro con horror como Pepper iba a golpearse contra el suelo, sabia que no podria llegar a ella antes de que la chica tocara tierra, pero con las pocas fuerzas que tenia trato de llegar a ella.

Pepper en cambio solo se atinaba a gritar, cerro los ojos con fuerza para resivir el impacto del suelo pero este nunca llego, ella creyendo que habia sido Tony el que la habia salvado abre sus ojos llevandose la sorpresa de encontrarse con un muchacho con...

¿Orejas de Perro?

—¡AahahaAhhH! —grito Pepper asustada, ella se sacude un poco para safarse del chico— ¡Tony! ¡Tony! ¡Tony! —lo llama asustada y con desesperacion.

—No te muevas tonta —le dice el chico con orejas de perro— Oye, si te mueves yo- —el joven es callado por el fuerte puñetaso que Iron Man le da en la mandibula. Tony recoge en el aire a Pepper y la pone detras suyo.

—¿Que se supone que eres? —dijo la fria voz de Iron Man. El chico furioso se repone del golpe levantandose .

Inuyasha furioso se levanta de un salto llendo diractamente hacia Tony, intentando darle un zarpaso con sus garras. Tony de un movimiento pudo esquivar el ataque y con una pata pudo tirar a Inuyasha de espalda, el hanyou con otro movimiento golpeo en el rostro a Tony mandándolo directo al suelo, cuando trato de levantarse Inuyasha lo tomo desprevenido pegandole un golpe lanzándolo lejos y chocandolo contra un árbol, Iron Man se levanto con dificultad y apunto a Inuyasha con su frazo, minutos despues un rayo casi golpea a Inuyasha si no fuera por que una flecha espiritual detuvo el ataque.

.

—Maldito, me la pagaras... —dijo él en un gruñido. Cuando esta listo para atacar una voz femenina lo detiene.

—¡Inuyasha! detente... —dice una colegiala llegando a su lado— Primero debemos matar a ese Tamashi—le dice preocupada Kagome.

Tony y Pepper se quedan perplejos, de pronto un gato gigante llega de la nada trayendo consigo a una mujer y a un monje, la castaña saca un boomerang gigante y ataca a la serpiente pero esta la esquiba, Inuyasha tambien trata de darle con la espada pero esta se mueve muy rapido.

—¡Oye! ¡Animal Planet! —le grita Iron Man desde el aire a Inuyasha, este lo mira con un gruñido— Yo lo distraigo y tu te encargas de él... —no fue una sugerensia y mucho menos una pregunta, era una orden.

Tony sobrevuela al bicho y lo empieza a atacar, el Tamashi empieza a enrollar a Tony. Sango sabe que quiere extrangularlo asi que usa el Hiraikotsu cortandole algunas de sus patas, Pepper supira de alivio y da otro respingo al notar a un pequeño niño con una extraña cola peluda que sale desde su trasero esta a su lado. Miroku ve todo minusiosamente, y una idea se le ocurre. Se acerca a Inuyasha y le dice en un susurro.

—Inuyasha, has tu Viento Cortante para distraerlo y yo lo absorvo... ya me esta dando hambre —dice él e Inuyasha asiente.

—Si, esto se a tardado bastante— dice bostesando mientras ve como Iron Man trata de que el bicho no escape — Y si puedes tragarte al idiota, hazlo tambien— le dice enojado, recordando el golpe que Tony le dio en el rostro.

A Miroku se le cae una gotita por la sien, pero Inuyasha si esta furioso y trata de ver como poder vengarze de Tony, el hanyou prepara a Colmillo de Acero y espera la oportunidad perfecta. Mientras tanto Tony esta divertido golpeando a la serpiente, cuando de repente el traje detecta peligro y Tony esquiva el Viento Cortante, el Tamashi esquiva tambien el ataque pero es absorvida por el agujero negro de Miroku. Tanto Pepper como Tony estan boqui-abiertos. Iron Man baja hasta llegar con los muchachos y se saca la armadura convirtiendola nuevamente en una mochila de hierro.

—Bien echo barredora— le dice a Miroku, dejandolo confuso— Y tú también ventilador... — le dijo Tony a Inuyasha, este vuelve a gruñir sabiendo el significado de este— Tranquilo, solo estaba jugando —dijo retrosediendo.

En ese momento llegan las chicas junto con el gato ya en miniatura y el niño.

—Tony ¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? —le dice Pepper examinando a Tony, pero se ralaja al no encontrar ninguna herida.

—Oye, hay personas aqui Potts, si quieres podemos ir a algun lugar mas privado y tu me inspeccionas mejor —le dijo de forma pervertida y Pepper lo golpeo en las costillas— Auch!, era un chiste... —le dice tratando de excusarse sin exito.

El grupo sonrie ante tal escena, reconociendo que asi tal vez (tal vez) ellos (y en especial Tony) no son tan malos. Kagome se acerca a Pepper y le extiende su mano.

—Hola, me llamo Kagome Higurashi —deic cortesmente— Ellos son Sango, Shippo, el monje Miroku —el aludido se acerca a Pepper, toma su mano entre las suyas y le dice de manera coqueta y sensual.

—Hermosa mujer ¿No aceptaria tener un hijo conmigo? —Pepper abre la boca muy sorprendida, Tony siente que le hierve la sangre de rabia asi que poniendose a Iron Man (otra vez) apunta al monje con su mano izquierda.

—O retiras lo dicho o te hago cenizas Juan Pablo VI —dijo la fria voz del caballero de hierro y Miroku busca proteccion en Sango —Buena eleccion.—

—Jejeje (ñ.ñU) lo lamento, el monje Miroku le dice lo mismo a todas —Kagome se voltea a Inuyasha apuntandolo— Y él es Inuyasha —el hanyou solo mira hacia otro lado.

—Oye Inusansha ¿Sin rencorres? ¿No? Digo, por lo del puñetaso que te di... —dice Tony sin su armadura, mostrando con sus dedos el signo de paz.

—Es INUYASHA ¡Y me las pagaras por el golpe! —rugio y Kagome trato de tranquilizarlo.

—Osuwari —e Inuyasha se estampo contra el suelo. En ese momento Kagome nota algo que la ase asustarse —¿Por-por- porque ustedes tienen ropa de mi epoca? —dijo impactada.

—¿Ropa de tu epoca? —dijo Pepper asustada —¿Donde se supone que estamos? —pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

—Estamos en la epoca Feudal, a 500 años al pasado —


	3. Chapter 3: Una posible solución

**Capítulo 4: Preocupados.**

Tony estaba pensativo. Triste. Confundido y se sentia culpable. Él había metido en este embrollo a Pepper. ¡Por el amor de Thor a la comida chatarra! ¡Estaban en el pasado! ¡500 Años en el pasado! ¿Como se suponia que iban a volver?. Ahora Peppe estaba inconciente sobre un futon de la cabaña de una vieja con parche igual que Fury, esta llevaba viendolo desde que llegaron.

Flash Back

—_Estamos en la epoca Feudal, a 500 años al pasado —dijo la muchacha con ropa de colegiala. Tony se hubiese imaginado muchas cosas pervertidas sobre Pepper al verla vestida asi, si la noticia no le hubiese caido como un balde de agua fría._

—_Ay, dios mío Tony —suspiro Pepper apoyandose en Stark —¿En que nos metiste? —la respiracion de la peliroja se hizo entre cortada y Tony tuvo que sostenerla. Ella estaba muy palida._

—_¡Pepper! —Tony la tuvo entre sus brazos, se sento en el suelo y la apoyo contra su pecho. Al lado del reactor ARK —Por favor Pepper, respira, tranquila... —decia Tony nervioso, él no era de esos que sabian que hacer en una situacion como esta— Por favor... —le suplico, tratando de que ella se tranquilizara._

—_Hay dios, Tony... —Pepper lamento muy bajo, Kagome se acerco a ella y le dio algo de beber que hizo que Pepper se desmayase._

—_¿Que le hiciste? —dijo de manera brusca el pelinegro, Kagome retrocedio asustada— Lo siento, es que todo esto... ... No se en que me equivoque y ... ... ¡Oh!, ¿Que mierda hize? —se lamento Tony._

—_Vengan con nosotros, asi podra pensar con tranquilidad y ella resivira mejor atención —dijo Miroku, mientras miraba a Pepper ponerse palida y sudar frío._

_Tony no dijo nada, tomo a Pepper entre sus brazos— ¿Por donde hay que ir? —dijo, Kagome lo miro y puso su mano en su hombro._

—_Por aqui, ven —le dijo ella mientras caminaba por un sendero que se perdia entre los árboles._

_Al llegar Tony se encontro con campecinos de época, una anciana con un parche los resivio con sorpresa y atendio a Pepper, por suerte todo estaba en orden. Luego él le conto todo lo sucedido, Kagome fue la unica que supo de su situación._

Fin Flash Back.

—Deberias descansar muchacho... —le dijo la anciana Kaede, mientras avivaba el fuego de la cabaña— Hoy tuviste un día muy duro... —dijo ella y Tony le dio otro sorbo al Sake que Miroku le dio.

—No, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar y aunque lo intente no podre...—le dio otro sorbo al Sake y señalo a Pepper dormir— Además, quiero ver que Pepper descanse bien y si estoy dormido cuando ella despierte —otro sorbo a la bebida— Lo más probable es que me clave una daga directo en la cabeza... —Tony bostezo, ya se había quedado sin Sake y sus parpados se estaban cerrando— Si llego a morir, hagan un entierro digno de mi persona, por favor... ... y con un tema de Black Sabbath de fondo, si no es mucho pedir... —dijo él mirando más a Kagome, y sin poder evitarlo. Cayo dormido.

Todos, incluyendo Kirara, vieron a Tony y Pepper dormir con una expresion preocupada en su rostro, se sintieron mal por ellos. Asi que aunque sabian que iba a ser dificil, ellos ayudarian a sus nuevos amigos a llegar a su epoca.

/

Minutos más tardes...

Pepper bebía el té nerviosa, sus manos temblaban haciendo que algunas gotas de la bebida cayeran sobre su regazo (ella estaba sentada al estilo japones). La señora Kaede ya le había contado las noticias resientes y la charla que ellos habían tenido con Tony antes de que este cayera ebrio y después dormido. La peliroja tomo un sorbo y se sintió mejor, pero aun así los nervios no se les iba.

—Aun me parece irrealista todo esto —dijo Pepper— Pero si puede venir un semi-dios a la tierra a ayudarnos a acabar con una invasión alienigena... Creo que si puede pasar esto —ella resoplo y miro a Tony dormir, sin tan solo la hubiese escuchado a ella y a Bruce cuando se lo advirtió esto no hubiese sucedido— ¿Pero aun me pregunto, que salio mal? —

—Pues, seguramente al querer conectarse con ambos mundos... alguna linea astral se conecto con la suya y en este caso... seguro se conecto con el pozo debora huesos —trato de explicar Kagome, pero la cosa era que ninguno sabía bien la repuesta.

Kaede nuevamente le sirvió té a Pepper, ella se lo agradecio cuando...

—¡Aahaahh! —grito Tony despertando de repente. Pepper se acerco a él asustada.

—¿Que te sucede? ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto.

—Si, tuve una pesadilla... —dijo respirando entre cortado— Soñé que estábamos comiendo Shawarma con el Capi, Bruce, Fury y Natasha... Cuando de repente, aparecieron 5 caballos armados ¡Y el Pony era su líder! ¡Era un Pony Satánico con un tridente! ... ... Fue horrible, el Pony no dejaba de seguirme... ... Y Coulson no dejaba de cantar Living la vida Loca con Ricky Martin... —Tony se empezó a tranquilisar— ¿Quieres un Omelette?... —dijo como si nada, haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime.

—_Sin dudas es un caso perdido, Tony nunca va a cambiar...—_pensó Pepper con frustración.

Después del ridículo momento en el que el Sr. Stark haya contado su _pesadilla_ todos desayunaron. Inuyasha no dejaba de mirar de mala manera a Tony y este no dejaba de ver las ropas de Kagome, imaginandose a Potts en ellas. El hanyou gruño por lo bajo ante esto ¿Como se atrevía a ver a Kagome, cuando él tenia a su compañera al lado?.

Tony al terminar de comer se levanta y camina hacia donde estaba la mochila de Hierro, la inspecciono y resoplo viendo que estaba algo dañada y sin energías. Esto era muy malo.

—¿De donde puedo sacar energía en esta maldita época? —se pregunto a si mismo por lo bajo.

—¿Sucede algo, Sr. Stark? —le pregunto Sango, viendo como Tony se revolvia el cabello nervioso.

—IronMan se esta quedando sin energías, y no se de donde sacare la suficiente electricidad como para reparar al traje... —se lamentaba el moreno.

—¿IronMan? —pregunto Miroku con una ceja levantada.

—A Tony le gusta hablar de IronMan como si fuese una persona distinta, le gusta hablar en tercera persona —acotó Pepper, Tony la ignoro.

Una ventisca entro de repente en la cabaña corriendo la cortina de mimbre, la pelirroja abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Lluvia...—murmuro Pepper, ella miro a Kaede— Señora ¿Usted cree que esta puede ser una tormente eléctrica? —preguntó.

—Posiblemente querida, ¿Porque lo preguntas? —dijo Kaede.

—Por que si es una tormenta eléctrica, podríamos usar eso para recargar a IronMan... —dijo ella alegre, Tony sonrió de medio lado. Eso era una buena noticia no tan buena.

—Muy bien echo Señorita Pepper, ¿Pero como se a dado cuenta de que llovería? —le pregunto interesado Miroku.

—Pues, de pequeña fui una GirlScout. Y me enseñaron a como detectar las lluvias a través de los vientos —explico ella con orgullo.

—No digas vientos porque siento que me dan gases... —le comento Tony. Pepper lo golpeo en el brazo— ¡Auch!... —se sobo el brazo— Pero lamento decepcionarla Potts... Pero no creo que IronMan tenga suficiente energía como para volar hasta la tormente y llenarse de energía. Lo más problable es que caiga en picada antes de tocar una nube... —dijo el pelinegro.

Todos en la cabaña se habían quedado en silencio, había sido una buena idea el utilizar la tormenta que se aproximaba. Pero IronMan no podría alsar vuelo. Shippo se acerco a los adultos y se puso frente a ellos, en especial frente a Tony.

—Saben, yo tengo una amiga llamada Soten, ella puede controlar los rayos... Ella podrá ayudarnos... —dijo Shippo y Kagome lanso una risilla.

—¡Es verdad! Soten puede controlar los Rayos y los Truenos... —se dirigió a Tony y a Pepper— ¿Que les parece si cuando esta tormenta termine, los acompañamos hasta donde esta la niña? —pregunto Kagome.

—¡Claro!... —dijo Stark en acuerdo a la idea, luego volteo a ver a su chica— No sabía que alguien más de Thor podía controlar los rayos... —dijo Tony y Pepper asintió.

Esta época aun guardaba muchos misterios para ellos.


End file.
